The Ride Back Home
by MidnightAwakening
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron are on the train after their sixth year. Hermione and Ron have a talk. 2nd chapter: Harry's POV. It's during the summer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Ride Back Home 

It's the last day of their sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were packing their stuff along with the rest of the school. The three friends met in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"So this is it then. Last day of school. Maybe our last day at Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Don't say that Harry. I'm sure we'll come back…someday," replied Hermione.

"We'd better get going if we don't want to miss the train," said Ron.

"Yes. Come on Harry"

Harry followed but he looked as if he didn't really want to leave Hogwarts. After all, it's the only place he's ever felt at home. He couldn't imagine never seeing it again.

"Come Harry. This isn't the last time you see that school. I promise" Hermione told him.

They went to the train station silently, all thinking about the sad events of the last few days and the ones to come.

They got in the train and found a compartment where they sat. The train left Hogwarts five minutes later. After half an hour they still haven't say anything.

Harry fell asleep after 3 hours in the train. He was lying on his seat. Hermione and Ron sat quietly next to each other when Hermione said something.

"Ron do you think we'll ever take that train again?"

"I don't know, Hermione. I really don't know. I hope this isn't our last ride in it"

"I hope so too. But if Harry goes to search for the Horcruxes, we'll have to go with him. We can't let him do this on his own"

"Yeah. You're probably right."

They fell silent until the lady with the trolley came. Hermione bought candies for Ron and her.

"Here you go Ron. I know you love these," said Hermione giving him Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Thank you," he said, smiling for the first time since at least a week.

They ate quietly and watched Harry.

"He looks peaceful when he sleeps," said Hermione.

"Yeah. Hermione do you know why Ginny didn't come and seat with him?"

"Harry didn't tell you? He broke up with her. Ginny was so sad. She really loves him you know?" she said turning to look at Ron.

"He what? He broke my sister's heart? How could he? He's going to pay for that," said Ron, getting angry.

"Ron, no! He did this only for her to be safe. You have to understand. How would you feel if someone you love was in danger because of you? He loves your sister, Ron."

Ron thought for a moment before answering Hermione's question.

"I would feel like I'd want to protect her," said Ron after a few minutes.

"What?" asked Hermione who didn't understand.

"If y… if someone I loved was in danger because of me, I'd want to protect her," explained Ron.

"So you understand how Harry feels? Why he broke up with Ginny?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to die because of me," said Ron without thinking and blushing when he realised what he had just said.

"Why do you care about me?" she asked turning her head to him.

"Well…Er…You mean a lot to me. You're my best friend. I'd feel awful if you died because of me," he answered, avoiding her gaze.

"Ron there's something you're not telling me."

"No! Why do you say that?" he said quickly.

"Because I've known you for 6 years. I know you and I know when you're not telling me something."

"Oh! Um, well, I like you a lot Hermione," he answered, embarrassed.

For a moment she didn't say anything. Ron panicked a bit, thinking she didn't feel the same way. But then, she smiled.

"I really like you too, Ron."

"Really?"

"Yes Ron. I do love you," she said smiling.

"I love you too."

Hermione moved closer to him, and he leaned until their lips met. It was the most wonderful thing they've ever felt. They broke apart.

"It was way better than kissing Lavender."

"Thanks. But Ron, I don't want to lose you in the war," she told him in a more serious tone.

"Me neither. I don't know how I could live without you. I'll protect you. I won't let you die in that war."

"Thank you Ron. But don't get killed by protecting me. Promise me Ron."

"I Promise."

And with that they fell asleep, Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder and Ron's head on Hermione's. They stayed like this for the rest of the ride. The train slowed down and all three of them woke up. They got down the train and said their good byes before getting through the barrier.

"Bye Harry. See you at Ron's this summer. That's where you're going when you turn 17, right?" asked Hermione hugging him.

"Yes. We'll have to pass our Apparition test and after we'll have to begin our search for the Horcruxes."

"OK. Bye. See you this summer."

"Bye Hermione, bye Ron."

"Bye Harry," said Ron.

Harry went through the barrier to the Muggle World, dreading the rest of his stay at the Dursleys. Hermione turned to Ron.

"Bye Ron." She kissed him one last time before going to her parents. "I hope we'll be all right during the war."

"See you this summer, Hermione. I'll miss you. When are you coming?"

"I'll miss you too. I don't know. Maybe after your Apparition test."

"OK. See you then."

And they went to meet their parents.

AN: This is only my second story. Hope you liked it. Review please. Sorry if there are any mistakes, English is my second language.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Some of the readers wanted an update so this is it. This is more in Harry's POV. Sorry if the title sucks but I didn't have any ideas. The story starts when Harry goes through the barrier and goes to the Dursleys for his last summer there.

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the plot.

Their Last Happy Summer 

As soon as Harry entered the Muggle world, he looked for his aunt and uncle. He wouldn't be surprised if they' d forgot to come. Then he heard his name.

"Harry!"

He turned around and saw Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. I'm looking for the Dursleys. Have you seen them?"

"Yes, they are over there. Harry, dear, are you coming to Bill's wedding this summer?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll see you there then."

Harry followed Mrs. Weasley and he saw the Dursleys. He went over to see them.

"Come on boy, we need to get back home," said uncle Vernon.

"Why are you looking so sad?" asked Dudley after a few minutes.

"It's none of your business," replied Harry.

During the ride to the Dursleys' house, he didn't say a word. When he arrived, he went straight to his room. He lied on his bed thinking about everything. Why he had broken up with Ginny, the death of Dumbledore and his search for the Horcruxes. The simple things like his Apparition test and Bill and Fleur's wedding didn't cross his mind at all.

His weeks at his uncle's house were the worst since his second year. Since they knew about Sirius' death, he couldn't threaten them of writing to him.

He was counting the days until his 17th birthday. At last, it was just one day before he could leave this horrible house.

"Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, tomorrow is my birthday and I won't be under your responsibility anymore. Can you give me a ride to my friend Ron's house?"

"Of course! If it's to get rid of you forever, we'll drive you anywhere," replied uncle Vernon.

That night, Harry sent Hedwig to tell Ron he'd be there tomorrow.

The next morning, he woke up early to pack all of his things. At around 11 o'clock, Harry and uncle Vernon got in the car and drove to Ron's house. They arrived there 3 hours later.

"Good bye, boy. Hope I'll never see you again."

Ron went to greet his friend.

"Hey Harry, it's good to see you again," said Ron.

"It's good to see you too."

"You arrived just in time for Bill's wedding. It's on the 6th of August, in one week."

"Great!"

The days he passed at the Weasleys was way better than his stay at the Dursleys. He was happy to see Ron and Ginny again even if he felt a bit awkward around her at the beginning.

On the 5th of August, Hermione arrived.

"Hermione! I thought you were coming after our Apparition test," greeted Ron.

"Did you really think I would miss the wedding? Are you not happy to see me?"

"Of course, I am. I'm always happy to see you"

"Thanks. That's a better welcome," she said, kissing him.

"Are you two together?" asked Harry.

"Yes! Since the ride on the Howarts Express. But you were sleeping," Hermione answered.

"OK."

The next day, everyone in the house was excited. They all got prepared and after they joined Fleur's family for the wedding. After Bill and Fleur were married, they did a reception where there was food and music. Ron was very happy and he ate a lot.

"Ron, are you going to finish eating before all of this ends? I want to dance with you," said Hermione.

"I'm coming."

He went with her and they danced a lot. They saw that Harry had asked Ginny to dance. For the first time since the funeral, Harry looked sincerely happy.

When the wedding ended, the Weasleys all went back to The Burrow.

"That was a happy wedding. I'm very happy Bill chose that girl to be his wife," said Mrs. Weasley finally accepting Fleur in her family.

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Ron's room to be alone.

"I guess this was the last time something happy is going to happen for a long time," said Harry.

"Yeah, I guess. But there's still the rest of the summer. There's going to be plenty of time when we can have fun," replied Ron.

"You're right. We should enjoy every second of it. It may be our last summer where we're going to be happy before the war."

"Maybe. But after that, I'm sure we'll be happy the rest of our lives," said Hermione.

"Probably."

They talked a bit more and went to bed.

AN: This is the end. I don't think I'm gonna write more on this story. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as you expected. And I know maybe some of the events went fast but I didn't want this to be too long either.

And I wanna thank all those who reviewed. Thanks a lot.


End file.
